


New Horizons

by Angelleap77



Series: In All The Wrong Places [3]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleap77/pseuds/Angelleap77
Summary: I had to post pairings as I did for the tags. Real pairings are as follows:Branch/Creek/StreamPoppy/Guy Diamond/SkyDJ Suki/LaurelBiggie/CitrineSmidge/Jadicerandom other pairingsThis is the start to part 3. The trolls continue their journey to the Eastern mountains in hopes of finding the hidden valley within and the other colonies that made the journey there many years before them. What problems will they face along the way? Also, will Branch finally get his colors back and find his happiness with Creek and Stream? Read on to find out and please feel free to leave reviews :)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been another week, everyone adjusting to seeing Sky with his colors restored, but questioning why Branch still was gray. They understood that he had gone through a traumatic ordeal, but they thought for sure he would have been over it by now. Healers had to be on standby quite a bit lately for the young King due to an unknown ailment that Branch was experiencing. Branch had been sick almost every day for the last few days. He was overly paranoid that Tourmaline had successfully gotten him pregnant and the thoughts alone were making him unable to keep anything down, not even liquids.

Creek wanders over to Branch and tries to comfort him, only to wind up pulling away when Branch flinches from the contact. He hadn't meant to scare him in any way, he just wanted to help. "Are you going to be okay Branch? You've been getting sick quite a bit last few days. We're all getting quite worried about you." He settles in front of Branch but doesn't try to touch him again, concern clearly shown on his face. He hadn't known Branch for very long, but he already felt deep in his soul that Branch deserved to be loved and needed it, regardless of what he said right now. He would eventually seek out that comfort, even if it was only in small doses.

Branch shakes his head and looks up at Creek. "No, I'm not okay. I'm not feeling right and I fear that Tourmaline may have actually succeeded in getting me pregnant. Why else would I be sick?" He frowns slightly when he sees Creek's expression soften and him shaking his head. "What? You know something I don't? Tell me." Out of slightly annoyance, he grabs hold of Creek's hand and pulls him forward so they were eye to eye, getting a momentary squeak of surprise from the spiritual guru. He searches Creek's eyes a moment as though searching for his answer.

"It's okay Branch. You know I can see aura's, but that is not the extent of my ability. I can see spiritual presence as well, meaning I can also see any unborn trollings as little along as a week." Creek looks towards Branch's stomach a moment then back up. "There is no spiritual presence there, no aura indicating an unborn child. You're not pregnant, Branch. I think most of your sickness right now is from stress and paranoia. You need to relax and know you're protected and safe. Me and Stream are here for you, same as everyone else in the colony." Creek glances at many of the trolls around them and smiles seeing them all nodding to his comment. "We won't let anything bad happen to you if we can help it."

Branch glances up at Creek when he mentions that he wasn't pregnant, then at the faces of those trolls around them. He didn't look completely convinced but he could tell that Creek wasn't lying. "How often have you been wrong about sensing an unborn child?" He looks at Creek again, definitely curious on what the answer would be.

"How often have I been wrong?" Creek gives him a curious look for a moment before shaking his head. "Never." He stands up a moment and offers Branch his hand to help him up, relief flooding through him when Branch hesitantly takes it and stands up with him. "I have never been wrong. Every time I have sensed someone being pregnant has been right on the mark, including however many they were expecting to have. I would never lie to you Branch, there is no reason for me to do so. I know it's kinda crazy since I have known you for such a short time, but I care about you. Stream does as well. We're both hoping that if you need someone to help you, you would feel reassured enough to come to us." Creek steps forward to Branch, closing most of the gap between them, and lightly kisses Branch on the forehead. "Just know I am here for you if you need me and I always will be."

As Creek steps away and rejoins his brother, that one word causes Branch to rethink his position. "Always.... ". He knew from stories that the use of such a word was binding, and anyone using it meant what they said. It was a word often used to bind soulmates to each other through eternity. Hearing the word stirred something in the back of Branch's mind, like an old memory waking up, one he knew wasn't from this life. In it was a young version of himself dancing with someone that looked like Creek, dancing around a small fire next to a lake. The location was unfamiliar to him, but something told him that this memory was from another life with Creek. Only time would tell how this life would go for him.

...  
chapter 1 :) enjoy


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch recalls the conversation he had with Creek in the spiritual dream and it helps him come to terms with his own problem.

He had to get a grip on himself, had to come to terms with what had taken place. Because of his own paranoia, he had overlooked the memory of what had happened prior. His interaction with Creek in the spiritual dream, he had almost entirely forgotten about it. Now, he had to face what was said to him because it related to his own problems. Creek and Stream had been sexually assaulted by one of their own family, their uncle. They knew what it was like to be abused in such a way and yet they remained strong. He wasn't as strong as they were apparently, dwelling on his pain was only causing him to go deeper into the hole of depression he had dug for himself. Creek had already verified that he wasn't pregnant, so that weight on his mind was lifted. Now he had to face the grief that was threatening to overtake him, grief that was there because he felt he wasn't being a good role model to the kids of his colony, or even a good leader. He was their King, he had to set an example, and yet here he was moping and clinging to the pain and paranoia of his experience instead of letting it go and moving forward.

It was obvious they wanted to be there for him, but so far he had only been keeping them at an arms distance from him. He needed their support, he knew that deep in his mind, but the pain and depression of what happened kept him from openly seeking what he knew he needed the most. Just thinking about them brought a warm feeling to his mind and body. He knew there was a connection there already, but how to pursue it was another matter, especially when he still had to get past the situation he found himself in at the moment. He didn't want to be a burden on them, but he knew he had to shake himself out of his depression and move forward, prove to himself and to everyone else that he was strong enough to get through this. He lets out a heavy sigh as he glances around to see what everyone else was doing.

He smirks slightly when he notices Sky being chased around by Guy and Poppy. It was Creek and Stream meditating nearby that mostly drew his attention though. They were surrounded by gorgeous gold and silver aura's with hints of super bright lavender colors glinting here and there. He wasn't completely familiar with what all the colors meant, but the colors he was seeing were stunning to view. He overhears laughing and peeks to one side, noticing several of the other Snack Pack members glancing his way and snickering, knowing he had been watching the spiritual twins. He smirks right back at them, not even trying to hide what they already knew he had been doing. He already had a serious crush on the spiritual twins and there was no way for him to hide it, not that he would even bother to try hiding it at this point. Most of his own colony as well as King Peppy's colony was already aware of his crush on the guru and his brother.

Not wanting to waste any time, Branch sneaks over towards the two spiritual trolls who were deep in meditation and sneaks a kiss on each of their foreheads, causing them to let out squeaks of surprise and wake up from their meditations with matching bewildered expressions. They certainly had not expected that to occur and had been totally unprepared. The squeaks they let out caused most of the trolls nearby to start laughing at the surprised spiritual trolls who were now super red in the face. They both glance from Branch to each other then back to Branch again. They had the same thought at the same time and pounce on him, getting a squeak in return from him. Instead of kissing Branch on the forehead though, they take turns liplocking the surprised King. Sounds of cheering follow as everyone watches from their various positions, especially cheers from Sky who was glad that his brother was finally letting go of the past and trying to move forward. Being with Creek and Stream seemed ideal for Branch but it was going to be a long road for him yet.

...  
Quick little update lol :)


End file.
